


Summer Vacation: Louie and B.O.Y.D’s Adventures in Egypt

by orphan_account



Series: The Last Stand and prequels [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Takes place five years after the show’s cannon, This is part of a series, This’ll be a fun time, but you don’t have to have read any of the other stories, i really have lost the will to live, read if you want, the grammar’s a little weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louie learns about an American drug lord who moved to Egypt. After talking with B.O.Y.D. the two go of on an adventure to steal a criminal’s fortune.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck
Series: The Last Stand and prequels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991266
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 3 Nights - Dominic Fike


	2. The Perfect Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: 3 Nights - Dominic Fike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for deciding to read. This story has a soundtrack so follow along with that if you want. Enjoy!

Me: Hey

Me: U up?

Louie held his phone close to his face. The bright light made his pupils dilated in the dark of the night. His bed was filled with various pillows and blankets. Currently, he was covered almost entirely. The only sounds were the snoring of his brothers and the music in his ears. Usually, he was the last of his brothers to fall asleep and tonight was no exception.

Boyd <3: Yeah

Boyd <3: What’s up?

Louie smiled to himself at the quick response from his boyfriend. He, just as quickly, typed up his response and let autocorrect work its magic on his terrible spelling. The sound of his thumbs tapping the screen was a welcome distraction for his senses. As he finished the message, he pressed send and watched as it got delivered.

Me: Idk just missing u

Me: How r u doing?

Louie leaned back on his pillow, rested his phone on his stomach, and let the ambient beat of the music fill his ears. It wasn’t a song Louie knew particularly well but he liked all the same. It helped to fill the empty space in the room. The feeling of only being able to hear the music was comforting, like a hug for his ears.

Suddenly, Louie was snapped out of his trance by his phone vibrating on his stomach. Achily, he sat up and took his phone in his hand. However, he hadn’t expected his eyes to adjust to the dark so quickly, so when he turned on his phone the bright light was blinding. He winced, rubbing his eyes and trying to read the message.

Boyd <3: Louie, come on.

Boyd <3: We just went out for lunch together earlier today.

Boyd <3: How are you missing me already?

The snarky response made Louie chuckle softly. He had to be quiet when he was texting B.O.Y.D. late at night. If his brothers woke up and saw him, they wouldn’t stop teasing him for weeks. Although, it wasn’t like the teasing was uncalled for. Louie did his fair share of poking fun as well.

Once again, his phone vibrated, signaling more messages. He looked back down at his phone to read the brand-new messages. The light from the phone was much less bright now due to his eyes finally adjusting.

Boyd <3: But in response to your earlier question:

Boyd <3: I’m doing pretty good.

Boyd <3: How are you?

Silently, Louie thought of a response. The two had been dating for a little less than a year, but Louie still felt like he had to be the perfect version of himself at all times. This resulted in him, at times, taking a minute or two to formulate the perfect response. It was a little exhausting.

Finally, he settled on his reply and began typing it into the text box. As he finished typing, the song he was listening to switched, suddenly. He didn’t particularly care for the new song. It was some song by the Featherweights that Dewey had probably forced him to add to his playlist. 

Without thinking, he changed the song. It was a slower pop song by an artist Louie barely recognized and it was definitely more his speed. Finally, he sent the message that he had been typing.

Me: Im just chillin

Me: Wanna meet up tomorrow?

Louie quietly wondered to himself if he was being clingy. The last thing he wanted was to come on too strong. B.O.Y.D. was one of the only people that he showed his genuine emotions. There was a certain comfort between the two that helped Louie open up. There was another buzz causing Louie to jolt and check his phone.

Boyd <3: If I meet up with you tomorrow, will you try to get some sleep?

Louie smiled to himself and typed his snarky response.

Me: Ugh, fine

Boyd <3: Goodnight, Lou.

Louie took his headphones out of his ears, now hearing his brothers snoring above him. He turned off his phone and plugged it into his charger on the nightstand. Serenely, he leaned back onto his pillows. After about thirty seconds, his exhaustion took over and he fell into a deep sleep.

Louie was violently shaken awake from his state of bliss. The heavy feeling of sleep was shaken away with the rest of his body, “Dude, wake up!” Louie opened his eyes to see Huey standing over him. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. 

Suddenly, the covers were ripped off. Louie’s eyes burned from the sudden exposure to the light. Huey’s stern expression was unwavering even as Louie struggled to wake up, “It’s ten-thirty, Lou. It’s time to get up.” Huey said, folding his arms. 

With a grumble, Louie began sitting up in his bed. His body felt like an anchor sinking to the bottom of the sea. He tried to fight the grogginess but it held him down. Then, he remembered that he had made plans with B.O.Y.D. the night before and a sudden wave of energy washed over him at the recollection. 

Finally, he got his feet on the ground and he began standing. Most mornings were like this one for Louie. His naturally lazy demeanor made waking up one of the day’s biggest challenges. As the world came into focus, he sighed, slouched, and began walking out of the room in his sweats and slippers. 

When Louie got to the dining room, Dewey was huddled around a cup of coffee, Webby was trying to talk to Dewey, and Scrooge was trying to ignore everyone while he read the paper. As Louie sat down, Donald came through the door holding several plates of bacon and eggs. The middle-aged man set a plate in front of everyone except Scrooge who was too invested in his paper to care. A symphony of thank-yous came forth from the group as Donald sat down to eat his meal.

The meal was delicious, but before Louie could continue eating, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He brought it up and saw that it had just been a news article. The title read, “Suspected Drug Lord From Florida Mysteriously Moves to Egypt” most people would read this and think, “That’s interesting.” or, “I hope they catch him soon.” and then forget about it. Louie, however, was different. He saw this as an opportunity, ‘If he left the country so quickly, it probably means that the police were close to catching him. That means that he’s probably low on resources. If I can get there I might be able to scam him outa everything.’ he thought to himself.

His mind continued to run through different angles, leaving him entranced, “Yo Louie, are you gonna eat your food or what?” Webby called from right beside Dewe, who was still out of it, “Oh uh, yeah” Louie snapped out of his trance, took a bite of food, then pulled out his phone. He pulled up B.O.Y.D’s contact and called him.

“One-minute guys, I gotta take this,” Louie said, stepping out of the room. B.O.Y.D. picked up after three rings, “What’s up, Lou?” the android greeted, “I need you to meet me in an hour.” Louie said, getting straight to the point, “Uh, why?” B.O.Y.D. asked, his voice filled with a deep confusion, “I’ll explain when I see you.” Louie said, “Fine, I’ll meet you at Starducks in an hour.” B.O.Y.D. sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to coax any more information out of his boyfriend, “Cool, see you then.” Louie said, hanging up the phone.

The teen put his phone back in his pocket and walked back into the dining room, “Hey Uncle Scrooge, can I ask for a favor?” Louie said, sitting back down at the table, “What is it, lad?” Scrooge said, still looking at his newspaper, “Uh yeah so there’s this summer camp that I wanna spend this summer at.” He lied, “That sounds wonderful.” The richest duck in the world said in a monotone, “Yeah but there’s a catch,” Louie started, taking note of his great uncle’s skeptical expression, “Yeah, I need two thousand dollars for the tuition.” Scrooge spit out the tea he was drinking, “I know but this could be a key part of my childhood that shapes who I grow to be as an adult.” The teen said, putting on the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. 

Finally, Scrooge caved in and pulled out his wallet, “Okay lad, how much did you say?” Scrooge said, sympathetically, “Two thousand.” Louie responded, his facade melting away. The teen took the money and pocketed it, “All right, I gotta head out. See you guys later.” He said, leaving abruptly, “Did I just get scammed?” Scrooge asked, “I honestly have no idea.” Dewey said, taking a sip of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. Leave a kudos if you want. I’m actually gonna be taking a two to three week hiatus from writing for my mental health so sorry about that. Thanks again.


End file.
